Misc. Warner Bros. universes in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Tiny Toon Adventures (commonly known as Tiny Toons) is an American animated comedy television series that is the first collaborative effort of Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation after being conceived in the late 1980s by Tom Ruegger. The pilot episode, "The Looney Beginning", aired as a prime-time special on CBS on September 14, 1990; while the series itself was featured in first-run syndication for the first two seasons. The last season was aired on Fox Kids. The series ended production in 1992 in favor of Animaniacs, however, two specials were produced in 1994. The show is set in the town of Acme Acres, where most of the Tiny Toons and ''Looney Tunes'' characters live. The characters attend Acme Looniversity, a school whose faculty primarily consists of the mainstays of the classic Warner Bros. cartoons, such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Wile E. Coyote and Elmer Fudd. In the series, the university is founded to teach cartoon characters how to become funny. The school is not featured in every episode, as not all of its storylines revolve around the school. Like the Looney Tunes, the series makes use of cartoon violence (e.g. anvils falling on someone, liberal use of explosives) and slapstick. The series parodies and references the current events of the early 1990s and Hollywood culture. Occasionally, episodes delve into veiled ethical and morality stories of ecology, self-esteem, and crime. Tiny Toons was well-received by critics and audiences alike, spawning magazines, toys, video games, and spin-offs. In 1992, a direct-to-video feature-length movie, entitled Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, was released. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Buster and Babs appear as secondary characters. ''Animaniacs'' Animaniacs is an American animated television series, distributed by Warner Bros. Television and produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. Animaniacs is the second animated series produced by the collaboration of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Animation during the animation renaissance of the late 1980s and early 1990s. The studio's first series, Tiny Toon Adventures was a success among younger viewers, and attracted a sizable number of adult viewers. The Animaniacs writers and animators, led by senior producer Tom Ruegger, used the experience gained from the previous series to create new animated characters that were cast in the mold of Chuck Jones and Tex Avery's creations. The comedy of Animaniacs was a broad mix of old-fashioned wit, slapstick, pop culture references, and cartoon violence. The show featured a number of comedic educational segments that covered subjects such as history, mathematics, geography, astronomy, science, and social studies, often in musical form. Animaniacs itself was a variety show, with short skits featuring a large cast of characters. While the show had no set format, the majority of episodes were composed of three short mini-episodes, each starring a different set of characters, and bridging segments. Animaniacs first aired on Fox Kids from 1993 to 1995 and new episodes later appeared on The WB from 1995 to 1998 as part of its Kids' WB afternoon programming block. The series had a total of 99 episodes and one film, titled Wakko's Wish. Since its premiere, Animaniacs has received positive ratings from viewers, spawning DVD releases and a variety of merchandise. The show remains contentedly popular to this day. On May 2017, it was confirmed that Steven Spielberg is planning on reviving Animaniacs. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion *The Warner Siblings appear as secondary characters. ''Freakazoid! Freakazoid! is an American animated television series created by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini for the Kids' WB programming block of The WB. The series chronicles the adventures of the title character, Freakazoid, a manic, insane superhero who battles with an array of super villains. The show also features mini-episodes of adventures of other bizarre superheroes. The show was produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. The cartoon was the third animated series produced by the collaboration of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Animation during the animation renaissance of the late 1980s and early 1990s. Bruce Timm, best known as a major principal of the DC animated universe, originally intended it to be a straightforward superhero action-adventure cartoon with comic overtones, but executive producer Steven Spielberg asked series producer and writer Tom Ruegger and the Animaniacs team to turn Freakazoid! into a flat-out comedy. The show is similar to fellow Ruegger-led programs such as Animaniacs, and the humor is unique in its inclusions of slapstick, fourth wall firings, parody, surreal humor, and pop cultural references. The series was one of the first to debut on the new Kids' WB Saturday morning block of The WB, on September 9, 1995. The series lasted for two seasons, finishing with 24 episodes, the final one broadcast on June 1, 1997. Although the series originally struggled in the ratings, reruns on Cartoon Network and a fan following have elevated the series to become a cult hit. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *The show's titular character, Freakazoid, appears as a minor character. ''Cats Don't Dance'' Cats Don't Dance is a 1997 American animated musical comedy film distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label, and the only fully animated feature produced by Turner Feature Animation. This studio was merged during the post-production of of flim into Warner Bros. Animation after the merger of Time Warner with Turner Broadcasting System in 1996. The film was the directorial debut of former Disney animator Mark Dindal, and stars the voices of Scott Bakula, Jasmine Guy, Matthew Herried, Ashley Peldon, John Rhys-Davies, Kathy Najimy, Don Knotts, Hal Holbrook, Betty Lou Gerson (in her final film role), René Auberjonois, George Kennedy, and Dindal. Its musical numbers were written by Randy Newman and includes Gene Kelly's contributions as choreographer, before his death in 1996. The film was released on March 26, 1997. It received average reviews from critics, but managed to develop a cult following. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Danny and Sawyer appear as minor characters. ---- '''Trivia' *On the original home video release of the film, the ''Dexter's Laboratory'' pilot short, "The Big Sister", was included as a bonus feature. ''Quest for Camelot'' Quest for Camelot (known in the United Kingdom as The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot) is a 1998 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation and directed by Frederik Du Chau and based on the novel The King's Damosel by Vera Chapman. It stars Jessalyn Gilsig, Cary Elwes, Frank Welker, Eric Idle, and Don Rickles. Andrea Corr and Bryan White also do singing vocals for two of the main characters. The film was released by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label on May 15, 1998. The film was a box office bomb, grossing $38.1 million against a budget of $40 million and received mixed reviews from critics, who found its narrative, characters and production values to be derivative of contemporary Disney films, while the animation and soundtrack were mostly praised. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Kayley appears as a minor character. ---- '''Trivia *In 2010, Doug Walker, in an episode of the Channel Awesome web series, Nostalgia Critic, gave the film a negative review. ----